1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to laser amplification methods and apparatuses to enhance optical measurements.
2. Description of Related Art
Lasers are often used in applications, such as environmental monitoring, that require their beams to be sent over long distances through the atmosphere. Strong laser light on target is often a critical factor in determining the success of the application. Strong laser light on areas other than the target of interest can cause noise and/or spurious signals. The present invention provides novel methods and apparatuses permitting one to have high intensity on target and low intensity everywhere else and to amplify backscattered laser light.